James et Lily for ever
by Sam88
Summary: Lily Evans entre en 7ième année. Éleve modèle sans tache sur son dossier. Mais cette année est différente, après une découverte surprenante, elle se prend d'une curiosité mordante pour celui qu'elle, au paravant, ne pouvait même pas sentir. CHAPITRE 4
1. avant propos

Disclaimer : (il s'appliquera a tout les chapitre a venir) aucun de ces personnages, lieux, magie de ce monde ne m'appartienne, il appartienne tous à la si talentueuse J. k. Rowling.

Résumer :Lily Evans entre en 7ième année. Éleve modèle sans tache sur son dossier. Mais cette année est différente, après une découverte surprenante, elle se prend d'une curiosité mordante pour celui qu'elle, au par-avant, ne pouvait même pas sentir.

Précisions : avant chaque chapitre je répondrai aux review. J'essaierai le plus possible de publier un chapitre chaque semaine, alors a la semaine prochaine. (ceci n'était qu'un petit avant-propos)

Sam

kissou


	2. La rentré des classes

Titre : James et Lily for ever

Auteur : Samanta Derocheleau ( sam )

Disclaimer : seule Cônty Melsman m'appartient.

RaR :

Lady Godiva : je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoir, mais voici la suite alors dit moi franchement se que en pense et si l'attente en valait la chandelle.

Flore : merci et tu pourra en juger maintenant avec la suite.

Sadesirius : oui et bien voilà le premier chapitre, un peu court malheureusement mais je vais faire les autres plus longs!

NdA : Je vais vous faire une simple précision, dans mon histoire, il y a un préfet en chef ET une préfète en chef (peu importe la maison d'où ils sont issu), puis il y a un préfet OU une préfète pour chacune des maisons. Bon alors après de longues heures de travails, voici le tout premier chapitre de ma première fic sur James Potter et Lily Evans. Alors tambour et je ne vous fais plus languir, levé de rideaux!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 1

La rentré des classes

Lily Evans, une jeune fille possédant des cheveux auburn, de magnifiques yeux verts brillant et un sourire radieux, se trouvait sur la voie 9 et trois quart et elle est tout excitée de retrouver les corridors de Poudlard. Lily avait été nommée préfète en chef pour sa septième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avait toujours eue d'excellentes notes et un comportement exemplaire, contrairement à quelques troubles faits. Elle était de nature calme et discrète, elle se faisait toujours petite à l'intérieur de rassemblement. Mais lorsqu'elle prenait parole devant une assemblée, rien ne lui faisait peur. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçait si bien. D'ailleurs à rester la à rêvasser, notre Lily s'était faite bousculer et s'était retrouver le nez coller au plancher. Une très mauvaise chose, car Lily bien qu'élève modèle, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et gard à ceux qui se m'était au travers de sa route. Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds et s'apprêtait à réprimander sérieusement celui qui était responsable de sa chute. Mais à la vue de cette personne elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et sa colère doubla.

-Oh! Toi! Potter! J'aurais du me douter qu'une seule personne était assez innocente pour bousculer ainsi les passants!vociféra Lily.

James Potter, un jeune garçon, grand aux cheveux noir encre en hérisson et aux yeux bleu mielleux, qui devait avoir le même âge que Lily, était accompagné de sa bande de joyeux luron :Sirius Black, dit le tombeur de ces dames, avec ses cheveux mi-long noir comme l'obscurité et son sourire enjoliveur, Remus Lupin, une peu plus grand que James, le regard savant et les cheveux châtain claire, Peter Pettigrow, un petit bonhomme bien dodu au caractère nerveux. Tout les quatre amis se trouvait là avec chacun un sourire en coin devant l'inutile agitation de Lily Evans.

-C'est toi Evans qui devrait te bouger. Tu étais planté là le regard dans le vide.finit par répondre James.

-Alors si tu ma bien vu, tu a fais exprès de me foncer dedans!exultait Lily.

-Ça ce pourrais, mais je n'en suis pas sur.dit-il en jetant un clin d'œil à sa rivale.

Puis il repartit toujours accompagné des trois autres garçons. Lily fulminait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une insolence aussi développé pouvait exister. Elle empoigna sa lourde valise et la tira jusqu'au train, puis se mit a la tâche de se dénicher un compartiment vide. Après avoir fait plusieurs cabine, tous occupé, une fillette seule lui dit qu'elle pouvait se joindre à elle. Lily était une fille solitaire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, le monde la connaissait en tant que préfète, et depuis peu, en chef, la respectait pour ça et la saluait au passage, mais pas plus. La petite fille devait être en première année, elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, de belle pommette ronde, un regard rieur et portait déjà son uniforme. Lily s'assit sur la banquette juste en face d'elle après avoir déposé sa valise sur le porte bagage.

-Qu'elle est ton nom?demanda gentiment Lily.

-Cônty Melsman.

-Tu entre en première année?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es pas nerveuse?

-Oui j'étais nerveuse, mais maintenant que je connais quelqu'un sa va mieux.

Lily se mit a rire tout comme Cônty. Puis elle commença a décrire Poudlard a la demande spécial de la petite nouvelle. Elles parlèrent longuement, de tout et de rien. Lily lui avait dit avec fierté qu'elle était préfète en chef et faisait parti de la maison de Gryffondor. Lily lui avait donc également parlé des quatre maisons, se qu'elles signifiaient et les légende qui les accompagnait. Le temps passait vite, trop vite pour nos deux amies. Lily dut mettre son uniforme ainsi que son épingle de préfète en chef car le Poudlard express arrivait dans quelques minutes a destination. Avant de sortir du train, Lily donna un point de rendez-vous à Cônty : Lundi à 10:45 dans le grand Halls. Puis elles durent se séparer, Lily empruntant les carrosses et Cônty les bateaux avec Hagrid.

James et sa bande était assit à la table des Gryffondors et observaient distraitement la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Lorsqu'une élève en particulier attira l'attention de James, elle avait un nom étrange, pas du tout régulier : Cônty Melsman. Le Choixpeau avait crier haut et fort GRYFFONDOR lorsqu'elle l'avait coiffé. Puis du coin de l'œil il avait vue Evans sauter sur ses pieds en applaudissant de plus belle. Elle avait un énorme sourire resplendissant.

-James qu'est tu regarde comme ça?intérvint Sirius.

-Mais rien du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais?lui répondit-il en faisait une légère grimace.

Après que les derniers élèves soient répartient dans les différentes maisons, le banquet d'ouverture apparu sous leurs yeux ébahi. Peter s'empressa de se goinfrer la face dans tout se qui était à porter de sa main. Remus le regardait d'un air réprobateur alors que les deux autres se marraient bien. Après ce souper des plus délicieux, la petite bande monta a leur dortoir. Dans chaque dortoir les élèves devaient être au minimum et au maximum quatre donc se n'était pas vraiment un problème pour eux. Une fois en pyjama, ils se racontèrent respectivement leur été. Peter avait passé ses vacances en Nouvelle-Zélande avec sa mère et son père. Ils étaient allé retrouver un oncle que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne l'avait vu. Remus, pour sa par, avait passé l'été dans une école de musique. Oui, il jouait du piano et il était très bon. James et Sirius avaient passé ces deux mois ensemble, à faire des niaiseries, tout comme à leur habitude. Lorsque ceci fut terminé ils décidèrent de préparer un plan d'attaque. En effet depuis le début de leurs études, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, était les farceurs, trompeurs ainsi que le cauchemar des Serpentards tout comme celui des professeurs. Année après année ils avaient humilié les Serpentards et déjoué tout leurs plans de vengeances et la dernière année ne ferait pas exception. La bande avait tous ensemble créé une carte permettant d'accomplir tout leurs méfait sans jamais se faire prendre par qui que ce soi et ils s'étaient même donné un nom de bande : Les maraudeurs. C'est le fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais fait prendre qui agaçait autant les professeurs, car ils savaient que personne n'était à l'abri des tours fendants que préparait le quatuor, mais surtout les serpentards. Après avoir soigneusement tout préparé de A à Z et s'être assuré que tout marcherais parfaitement, ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits. Chacun s'endormit rapidement et passèrent une très bonne nuit dans leur duvet.

Le lendemain matin nous étions un Samedi et s'était aujourd'hui que la band des maraudeurs devait organisé leurs coup et le mettre en place pour qu'il soi près en date du lundi 7 septembre. Il faut dire qu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps pour trouver des méfaits à accomplir. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous étaient assit et mangeaient à leurs faims, sauf Sirius qui lorgnait une jolie fille de Serdaigle. Suite à quelques instants d'hésitation, il se leva prestement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il fit une petite révérence devant elle avant de lui déballer son éternel discourt de drague. James, découragé, hochait la tête de droite à gauche. Sirius était mignon et il le savait, il ne manquait pas un moment pour mettre à profit cet atout. Il était également du genre fière et orgueilleux, mais pas autant que James. Se dernier était le leader du groupe et rien ne se faisait sans son accord. Il était comme le joyeux renard du groupe. Remus commençait déjà à étudier pour ses cours. Il était le plus studieux d'entre tous et jamais il ne se laissait prendre au dépourvu. Malgré ce fait, il était tout aussi capable de détourner les règlements facilement. Peter, quanta lui mangeait son petit déjeuner avec grand appétit. Le dodu ne faisait pas vraiment parti de la gang, c'était plutôt un suiveur, mais il était quand même avec eux et parfois se montrait très utile. Sirius était partit, avec au bras la fille de serdaigle, en direction du parc en jetant un sourire ravi à son meilleur ami : James. Celui-ci éclata de rire en compagnie de Remus qui avait intercepté le sourire de Sirius.

-Se n'est pas tout, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.déclara Remus, encore rieur.

Remus sorti donc de la grande salle. James mangea son dernier bout de toaste et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch, laissant Peter au reste de son déjeuner. Il avait envi de voler sur son balais. James était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que le capitaine. Dès le premier instant où il avait chevauché un balais, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il avait goûté à la sensation de liberté lorsqu'il s'envole. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de la vitesse que l'on prend dans les aires, la hauteur si dangereuse, mais si enivrante en même tant. Lorsque ses pieds quitte la terre ferme pour rester en suspension dans le vide . . . juste d'y penser son esprit planait déjà de bonheur. Il entra dans le stade, son Étoile filante, le balais le plus performant de l'époque, en main. Il passa sa jambe au dessus et s'envola.

Lorsque Remus entra dans la bibliothèque, il vit du coin de l'œil Lily qui tentait de se cacher derrière un bouquin. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire en coin et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Les autre ne sont pas là?murmura la jeune fille.

-Non commando.répondit Remus en riant silencieusement.

-Tu n'est pas drôle.se choqua Lily en lui donnant une petite claque amical sur l'épaule.

Remus ne comprenait pas se que James reprochait à Lily, elle était pourtant très amusante lorsqu'on prenait le temps de la connaître. En fais elle était une fille enjouer, elle aimait la vie et sa se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait peut-être pas un cercle d'amis bien développer, mais les quelque relation qu'elle entretenait était forte. Remus lui était son ami depuis 2 ans. Après que James est fais un coup épouvantablement humiliant à Lily et qu'elle était parti la larme à l'œil, Remus l'avait consolé, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé juste se que James lui avait fait. Il s'était par la suite lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille en découvrant une personne merveilleuse. Il ne l'avait pas dit aux autres membres de la bande parce qu'il savait que ceux-ci n'apriçiraient guère. Mais, malgré se fait il continuait de voir Lily de temps en temps et chaque fois c'était d'agréable moment.

NdA : Et voilà pour ce chapitre, ce n'est qu'une petite introduction et je vais essayer de faire les prochains chapitres plus long.

Sam

kissou


	3. Tradition et inovation

Titre : James et Lily for ever

Auteur : Samanta Derocheleau ( sam )

Disclaimer : seule Cônty Melsman et Justin Springhook m'appartient.

RaR :

Cloclochette : effectivement la petite fille est importante, mais elle va refaire son apparition seulement dans le chapitre siuvant.

Ladybird : Je dois l'avouer, g effectivement écrie ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps, mais je vais corriger ça, Noël ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Lol!

NdA : J'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre pour un manque d'organisation, mais je crois avoir réussi à me défaire de cette mauvaise habitude.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 2

Tradition et innovation

Le soleil venait de se lever dans le ciel. C'était la dernière journée officielle avant la reprise des cours. La température était clémente. La chaleur de l'été c'était enfui et la froideur de l'hiver était encore cachée. James était debout depuis longtemps et vérifiait une dernière fois que le plan n'avait aucune faille. Les trois autres dormaient toujours lorsqu'il était descendu à la salle commune. Seulement quelques Gryffondors avaient passé pour se rendre à la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Alors tout devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes, il ne voyait pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Bien sur Peter était un peu maladroit, mais dans la tâche qu'ils lui avaient attribuée, il ne pourrait pas se tromper. Justement il descendait les marchez qui menait aux dortoirs, l'oreiller encore étampé dans la face.

-Bonjour Peter, près pour le coup de début d'année?

-Oui…dit-il un peu craintif.

Peter Pettigrow avait toujours été ainsi, il prenait par à tout les mal fait des Maraudeur, mais à reculons. Disons que c'était plus leur bouée de sauvetage. Le petit replet se dandina rapidement jusqu'au portail et disparu derrière. Un sourcil levé il entreprit de revérifier ses données. Le coup de la rentrée des classes était une tradition qu'ils avaient instaurée dès leur première année d'étude, au tout début ce n'était que James et Sirius les deux meilleurs amis. Puis Remus était arrivé, apportant le rationalisme à l'intérieur du groupe. Ensuite le suiveur Peter qui cherchait plutôt la protection de gens plus fort et plus ruser que lui. James, Sirius et Remus ne le considérait pas réellement comme faisant parti de la gang et le laissait souvent de côté, mais il s'avérait parfois utile.

-James tu tant fais pour rien tout se passera bien.dit Sirius qui venait de s'assoir dans le fauteuil adjacent.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va dérailler. Qu'il y a un truc que nous avons oublié de prendre en compte. Je ne sais pas…ça m'agace!poussa t-il dans un soupire.

-Oubli ça un peu, va ranger tout ces bout de papier précieusement sous ton oreiller et allons manger.dit Sirius d'un ton mi-moqueur et mi-rieur.

James se plia au l'exigence de son ami et rangea le tout avant de le rejoindre devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils s'assirent à la grande table des Gryffondor et pris chacun un bol de porridge qu'ils mangèrent de bon cœur, la chaleur du plat les réchauffant intérieurement. Cependant ils virent alors entré Severus Rogue, leur meilleur souffre douleur. Ils se regardèrent alors et avec un léger signe de tête ils quittèrent la grande salle pour aller se cacher dans le hall d'entré où ils attendirent patiemment. Remus descendait à ce moment les marches de marbre comme prévu et Peter sortait également de la grande salle le ventre bien plein de croissant. Il avait un sourire nerveux sur son visage rose, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé le mot à ce cher Severus et qu'il appréhendait ce qui se passerait en suite. Peter ce plaça donc bien en vue et attendit en se rongeant les ongles. Ces alors que Rogue se précipita à sa rencontre, figer de terreur Pettigrow ne cilla même pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras avait l'aire hors de lui, les yeux froncé et un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche. Il n'était plus qu'a 5 mètre de l'appât…

-Un peu plus…un peu plus… murmura Sirius.

Il y était, juste un bon endroit, c'était maintenant. Remus sauta les dernières marches et se jeta sur Peter pour l'écarter. (Il avait prévu qu'il ne serait plus capable d'agir voyant Rogue fondre sur lui et utiliser Remus comme appât aurait bien trop soulevé les soupçons). Ils firent quelque roulé boulé et atterrirent plus loin. Severus ne savait qu'est qui se passait, il avait stoppé sa charge brusquement en regardant de tout côté de peur de voir surgir un autre maraudeur. Sirius et James remuèrent leur baguette magique. De petites étincelles sortant d'un ballon vert bouse de dragon, tombèrent en une fine pluie sur le garçon aux cheveux gras qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la situation plutôt étrange. Alors que les éclats d'étoiles se dispersèrent sur sa robe de sorcier et éclatèrent comme de simple bulle de savon, il se retourna pour voir où était passé le petit gassouillait et l'autre, mais rien à l'horizon. Seulement quelque passant qui regardait d'un air parfaitement hébété le spectacle. La tête bourrée de questions et le visage déformé par toutes ces interrogations, Severus retourna dans la grande salle finir son déjeuner. James et Sirius passablement fière de l'expression qu'ils avaient fait naître sur le visage de leur ennemi inconditionnel partirent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor tout en riant à gorge déployé. Ils retrouvèrent Peter et Remus dans la salle commune. Les deux autre, avide de commentaire sur comment avait réagit le dindon de la farce, les bombardèrent de questions. Sirius se fit donc le plaisir d'imiter Rogue non sans ajouter quelques fantaisies saugrenu. Pendant ce temps James observait Evans du coin de l'œil et la vit lancer un petit regard réprobateur en direction du mariole avant de se replonger dans ses livres. Pourtant l'année n'avait pas encore commencé et elle avait déjà le nez fourré dans ses bouquin, sa ne tenait pas debout. Mais James ne sans fit pas pour autant et se joignit à l'hilarité de ses compagnons, qui voyait déjà la tête qu'arborerait le serpentard le lendemain. Evans, agacé par tout ce chahut qu'ils provoquaient se dirigea d'un pas raide vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rigolez comme ça!dit-elle impatiemment.

-Tu verras demain en cour de potion.lui répondit simplement Remus.

On ne savait trop pourquoi, il y avait toujours été que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient les cours de potion en commun, depuis le tout début ça en avait été ainsi. Lily poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération et retourna prendre ses choses avant de sortir de la salle, en jetant un regard noir au maraudeur et en bousculant Potter.

-C'est ça sauve toi, ou bien va faire un rapport à McGonagall sur nous, elle en sera ravit. Je crois que ta nouvelle position tant donne le droit. Tu est trop lâche pour nous affronter, tu es bien mieux d'aller te cacher sous sa robe!lança James.

Elle était maintenant préfète en chef ce qui ne rendrait pas la tâche facile pour exécuter de bon coup à leur nombreux ennemis et quelque innocent de passage. Elle avait toujours été sur leur dos et après avoir été nommé préfète, elle avait été encore plus insupportable. Ils n'aimaient mieux ne pas penser à cette année qui serait probablement l'une des plus difficiles qu'ils devraient passer. C'était leur dernière année d'étude et il devait tous ramasser de bonne notes, choisir le métier qu'ils aimeraient faire dans l'avenir, bien sur ils voulaient se gardez du temps pour enquiquiné quelques personnes, Severus étant en haute de la liste et Evans pas loin derrière. Elle avait un don pour faire échouer leur plan. De nombreuse fois ils s'étaient fais prendre par sa faute et s'étaient retrouver en retenu. «Ce ne serait pas arrivé si vous vous teniez tranquille.» leur disait-elle. Maintenant elle était une menace plus grande pour eux avec son nouveau statu…mieux valait ne pas songer à ça.

Tout les quatre décidèrent donc d'aller faire un tour dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école de magie. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais entre autre de Quidditch. Ils leur arrivaient souvent d'aller faire des promenades dans les couloirs, mais celle de jour était beaucoup moins amusante que les nocturnes. Cependant au détour d'un corridor, ils entendirent une conversation. Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher et leur nature curieuse les fit se caché derrière plusieurs armures.

-…je suis très content que vous ayez pensé à moi pour le poste.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce devait être Krist Quecleur qui devait occuper ce poste, mais il à catégoriquement refuser. Il a dit qu'il préférait consacrer tout son temps à ses études puisque qu'il voulait avoir les meilleures notes.

Les maraudeurs avaient reconnu là la voix du professeure McGonagall. Elle en était seulement à ses premières années d'enseignement. Elle était l'une des professeures les plus sévères. Elle était directrice adjointe et responsable de la maison des Gryffondor.

-Ah oui! J'allais oublier, la salle commune des préfets en chefs se trouve dans le couloir adjacent à la grande salle. La porte se cache derrière un tableau où l'on voit un couple au milieu d'un champ de jasmin. Le mot de passe est eucalyptus. Votre homologue féminin est Lily Evans, vous devriez faire plus ample connaissance tout les deux puisse que vous passerez toute l'année soudé l'un à l'autre par vos obligation.

-Merci professeure.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, les entendirent s'éloigner, leurs pas résonnèrent pendant quelque temps avant de s'évanouir. Ils sortirent tous précipitamment de leur cachètes et se lancèrent mutuellement un regard qui voulait dire : «Avec ça comme information, on va pouvoir en faire baver à Evans!». Le seul qui ne partageait pas cette joie était Remus qui s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille. Ils remontèrent alors en courant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Par chance ils ne croisèrent personne de gênant.

Lily était assise sur la seule table qu'il y avait dans la salle commune des préfets. Cette salle était en effet plus petite que les salles commune des maisons, mais ils étaient seulement 2 à la partager, donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Cette pièce avait comme décoration toutes les couleurs, de Serpentard jusqu'à Gryffondor en passant par Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elle affichait également les armoirie de Poudlard, le grand _P_ entouré d'un serpent, d'un lion, d'un aigle et d'un blaireau. Le reste était assez modeste, mais tout de même confortable et chaleureux avec sa cheminé dans laquelle brulait un minuscule feu (il ne fait pas assez froid encore pour qu'il soit poussé à fond). Il y avait deux chambres qui se faisaient face et entre elle il y avait la salle de bain qu'ils devaient partager. Evans espérait que la personne avec qui elle devrait passer une bonne partie de son temps et partager son espace vital serait quelqu'un de fréquentable. Elle était en train de lire un roman policer, une sorte de livre moldu. Elle avait toujours adoré ce style et avait en emporté dans sa valise plusieurs. Le tableau du couple pivota alors pour laisser passer un garçon aux cheveux brun, le teint basané et une carrure de joueur de football. Il s'avança directement vers Lily et s'assit sur une chaise devant elle.

-Je me présente, je suis Justin Springhook et je suis le préfet en chef.dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle la serra en bredouillant quelque chose d'inaudible. Il lui demanda de répéter et elle se reprit, les joues rouge feu. Il lui fit un énorme sourire. Lily rougi encore plus, vraiment si c'était possible. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant tomber son roman et couru vers la sorti, laissant Justin interloqué. Elle couru jusqu'à l'arbre avec un gros nœud dans le parc sans s'arrêter. Elle s'assit à son pied et remua ses méninges. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, elle n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens devant quelqu'un, principalement un gars. Tout ça avait changé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Springhook lui donnait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle fut rejoins par son ami, son confidant, Remus. Depuis moyen de un an ils avaient entretenu une profonde amitié. Lupin considérant Evans comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et elle comme le grand frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Ils se disaient tout sans exception et ne se cachaient rien à rien. Aussi Lily lui parla t-elle du nouveau préfet en chef et de l'impression qu'il lui avait faite. Remus l'écoutait avec un petit sourire pendu aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement.finit-elle par lui demander.

-Rien rien… dit-il simplement.

Il lui dit alors que toute la bande, Sirius, James, Peter et lui-même, avaient attendu le professeure McGonagall parler à Justin. Juste entendre ce nom faisait rosir les joues de la jeune fille. Il lui dit également que ils savaient où se trouvait la salle des préfets et quel en était le mot de passe.

-Va falloir que tu t'attendes à toute sorte de connerie de la pars de James et Sirius.

-Mais qu'est qu'il on contre moi! Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour mériter qu'ils s'acharnent sur moi?sécria t-elle découragé.

Puis la discutions s'orienta tranquillement vers autre chose. Ils parlèrent entre autre de leur été. Riant tout les deux de bon cœur. Lily se rendit compte seulement à ce moment que Remus lui avait énormément manqué cet été. Son sens de l'humour, sa discrétion, sa délicatesse, mais en même temps sa force moral. C'était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami. L'une des rares personnes avec qui elle entretenait une amitié. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie à Poudlard sans lui. Elle se dit alors qu'entre elle et son «_frère_» c'était à la vie à la mort.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

NdA : Bon voila pour le chapitre 2, svp ayez la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Tout commentaire serait très apprécier, même s'il n'est pas positif, je saurai probablement en tirer quelque chose de constructif. Merci beaucoup! .

Kissous

Sam


	4. Cônty Melsman

Titre : James et Lily for ever (Je pense que vous commencer à le savoir alors c la dernière fois que je fais une intro dans ce style.)

Auteur : Samanta Derocheleau (Sam)

Disclaimer : seulement Cônty Melsman et Justin Springhook m'appartiennent.

RaR :

Lily(ne) des Schizo : Merci beaucoup sa me fais plaisir.

Arie-Evans : Lily a comme seulement donner un coup d'épaule à James à cause de se qu'il lui à dit. Tout le monde peu avoir sa vision des choses. Mais merci pour tes commentaires. .

Twinzie; je ne voudrais pas te vendre de punch mais il est sur que Justin sera étroitement lié à cette histoire.

Asm : merci, mais ce n'est encore que le début.

NdA : Pour ceux qui viennent d'ailleurs, moi je suis du Québec et nos repas son comme ceci : nous avons le déjeuner lorsque nous nous levons, puis le diner au milieu de la journée et finalement le souper lorsque celle-ci se termine. Je vais utiliser ces terme tout au long de ma fic. Ce n'était qu'une simple précision. . BONNE LECTURE!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 3

Cônty Melsman

L'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez à l'extérieur, donnant de magnifique reflet au lac. La veille Lily était revenu très tard, elle était resté longtemps dehors avec Remus et n'était rentré que lorsque le soleil fut complètement disparut derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite. Quand elle mit le pied dans la salle commune des préfets elle eu peur que Justin si trouve, mais il était déjà coucher. Elle le déduisit au énorme ronflement qui provenait de la chambre du garçon. Elle s'était donc enfermer dans sa chambre et s'était couché. Maintenant que le soleil était revenu de son sommeille, elle devait se lever. C'était elle et son homologue masculin aidé par les autres préfets qui devaient distribuer les horaires. Elle sorti de ses couverte paresseusement et enfila son uniforme. Alors qu'elle passa dans la salle commune, Justin l'appela du pas de sa propre chambre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir Justin qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Son teint devint légèrement rose et elle continua son chemin en marchant d'un pas pressé. Ce ne fut pas trop long qu'elle franchi les portes de la grande salle et s'assoyait à un coin seul. Elle se servi un peu de porridge et prit son roman qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle et continua sa lecture. Un peu plus loin, à la même table, la bande des maraudeurs était là entrain de prendre également leur déjeuner. Ils faisaient les mariols et attendaient quelque chose impatiemment. Mais personne ne se doutait de se qu'ils avaient mijoté. Justin jetait sans cesse des regards interrogateurs en direction de Lily qui tentait de l'ignoré vainement. Pourquoi donc ne la lâchait-il pas? Ce demandait la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas comment cela se faisait, mais il la mettait mal a l'aise et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation. Elle aurait aimé parler a Remus en se moment, il lui avait tellement manqué durant cette longue été. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas, il était avec sa bande de rigolo. Elle fit une légère grimace et referma son livre, évidemment incapable de se concentrer sur les lignes qui défilait devant ses yeux. Elle en avait marrent de toujours être seule, elle aimerait vraiment se trouver une clique d'amies avec qui elle pourrait papoter. Mais elle restait à perpétuité isolée. McGonagall choisi se moment pour venir chercher les préfets et les emmener dans la salle à la quelle on avait accès par la porte situé derrière la table des professeurs. Plusieurs des tableaux présent les saluait gentiment alors que d'autre ce demandaient ce que des élèves faisait dans une des pièces réservé habituellement aux enseignant. Mais la plus part souriait chaleureusement. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposé ici et là dans la pièce, mais Minerva McGonagall ne sembla pas se préoccuper de les faire assoir.

-Voilà, tout le monde est là? O.K. parfait. Alors je vais vous passer les horaires de tous les élèves des maisons. Puisque les préfets en chefs vont vous aidez pour que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible, je vais donner une partie des horaires de Serdaigle et de Serpentard à Miss Evans et une partie de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor à M. Springhook. De cette façons l'un et l'autre seront en contact avec d'autre monde que celui des maisons des quels ils sont issu, il va sans dire qu'ils suivront tout de même les cours avec la maison qui était la leur. Vu leur nouvelle position nous ne les considérons comme n'aillant pas de maison stricte, mais comme faisant parti de l'intégralité de ceux-ci.

Sur ces paroles, ma foi bien songé, elle leur donna à chacun une pile d'horaire et leur montra la porte, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils devaient sortirent. Lily le fit sans rien dire et senti la présence de Justin juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la grande salle, elle remarqua qu'elle était plus bondée que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Le premier matin était toujours celui où il y avait le plus de monde à cause de la remise des horaires. Le reste de l'année, les gens venait prendre leur déjeuner quand cela leurs plaisaient sauf quelque rare exception où quelque chose de spécial était prévu. Lily commença par distribuer les emplois du temps au serdaigle. Ceux-ci étaient gentil avec elle, en fait tout le monde l'aimaient bien, ils la trouvaient gentille alors la plus part le lui rendait bien, sans pour autant se lier d'amitié avec elle. Les autres lui en voulaient d'avoir d'aussi bonne note. Quelques un l'insultait ou lui faisaient de sales coup tordu, c'était par pur méchanceté. Puis il y avait les maraudeurs. Ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, la faisait chier et l'insultait, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas bien méchant dans le fond et que ce n'était qu'une couverture de dur qu'ils voulaient se donner. Finalement, il occupait une catégorie à lui tout seul, Remus. Il était tout pour elle.

Alors qu'elle passait les programmes aux serpentard, plusieurs l'envoya balader en lui arrachant le papier des mains. Elle finit rapidement sa tâche et retourna prendre ses choses qu'elle avait laissées à la place qu'elle avait occupée quelque temps auparavant. Elle ramassait ses choses lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son emploi du temps. Elle se dirigea vers le préfet de Gryffondor, c'est lui qui devrait l'avoir puisqu'elle suivait les cours avec la maison dont elle avait fait parti. De sa droite, Justin Springhook arriva et lui empoigna le bras pour la retenir sans pour autant être dur, il était doux, mais ferme.

-C'est moi qui a ce que tu cherche.dit-il d'une voix avenante mais qui laissait paraître une note de regret et d'incompréhension.

Il lui tendit son programme et repartit comme il était venu, aussi inopinément. Il laissa en Lily une sorte de sentiment d'embarra. Elle se ressaisi moins vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et regarda le cours qu'elle avait pour commencer. Il s'agissait de potion. L'un des cours qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle était très douée dans toutes les matières, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mélanger des racines de mandragores avec des pattes d'araignées soigneusement haché. Elle savait ce que sa donnait, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi faire une potion quand la plus part du temps un sortilège moins complexe qu'une préparation pouvait la remplacer. Tout ça lui échappait et elle avait les notes en conséquence. Quoi qu'il en soit elle prit ses cahiers et manuels, puis se rendit au donjon où avait lieux le cours. Elle s'assit tranquillement, nullement pressé, à une table au fond de la classe. Inévitablement, elle se retrouva assise au côté de Rogue, le garçon aux cheveux gras. Celui-ci lui faisait souvent des misères. Elle n'était déjà pas très doué en potion, avec lui pas trop loin de son chaudron, elle risquait de se faire recaler complètement au cours. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Toutes ses autre matières étaient excellentes, elle ne devait pas couler un cours, elle ne demandait pas à avoir une note record, elle voulait seulement la note de passage. Rogue avait surement manigancé son coup. Elle regarda fébrilement autour d'elle, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et il restait une place de libre. Plus que tout elle ne voulait pas de Rogue dans ses pattes. Elle prit ses choses et alla rapidement s'assoir à la seule place de libre qui restait. James la regarda étonné, ainsi que Sirius et Remus assis tout deux à la table adjacente.

-C'est la place de Peter ça.lui dit Potter en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Plus maintenant.lui répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

James regarda en direction de la place qu'Evans venait de quitter et redéposa ses yeux bleu sur elle.

-Je vois, tu préfère être avec moi plutôt que avec ça.dit-il sournoisement.

-Ne t'en flatte pas trop Potter, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Le professeur entra alors dans le donjon et requerra le silence que se fit en un instant. Il donna le plan de son cour pour l'année et expliqua la simple et très courte potion qu'ils auraient à préparer aujourd'hui. À se moment, Potter se pencha vers Evans et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu va passer une très mauvaise année en potion, peut-être même plus que si tu serais resté à côté de Rogue.

Lily dégluti bruyamment. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait fait le bon choix, en fait elle aurait peut-être été mieux de rester là bas. Severus Rogue était certes détestable, mais il adorait potion, il lui aurait probablement accordé aucune attention. Alors que là . . .

Le cours se déroulait parfaitement, quand Peter entra enfin dans la classe. Il couina quelques excuses à l'adresse du professeur et alla s'assoir là où Lily aurait du être. Il lui jeta au passage un regard méprisant. Evans se renfrogna et continua de réduire en pour les différentes plantes séchées pour sa potion. Potter se tourna alors vers ses amis proches, Peter étant trop loin maintenant. Il leurs murmura quelque parole et sorti sa baguette magique sous la table de travail. Lily observait tout du coin de l'œil. Elle vit également les deux autres en faire autant. Ils chuchotèrent à l'unisson quelques mots qu'elle ne saisit pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Peter se mit à rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. D'un doigt tremblotant par son hilarité. Bientôt toute la classe l'attrapa, à la manière d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Lily se prit également au jeu et se bidonna. Les cheveux gras de Rogue avait fait place à une énorme brosse de dix centimètres de hauteur, elle avait également une couleur rouge sang qui lui donnait un teint encore plus pâle que à l'habitude. Voila se que les maraudeur avait préparé durant toute cette fin de semaine. Les étincelle qu'ils avaient fait tombé sur le serpentard était une poudre de contrôle sur les sortilèges et ils venaient de l'activé. Personne ne se doutait de rien, sauf Lily qui les avait vu sortirent leur baguette quelque seconde plutôt. Le professeur eu du mal à rétablir l'ordre, mais y parvint au bout d'efforts gigantesques. Le reste du cour se passa sans anicroche supplémentaire et la fin de celui-ci arriva rapidement. Le soulagement que ce fût pour Evans lorsque la cloche sonna ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par Potter qui vint lui glisser quelque mot à l'oreille.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occupé de toi pendant le cours, mais je me rattraperai au prochain et je n'y manquerai pas.

Puis il continua son chemin avec ses trois amis qui avait une conversation très animé. Un léger frisson passa dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle chassa Potter rapidement de son esprit et parti à son prochain cour. La matinée passa à tire-d'aile, puis vint l'heure du diner. Lily se souvenait de la petite Cônty qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Elle ne l'avait plus croisé depuis, mais elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le grand hall à cette heure. Elle s'y rendit et attendit. Elle ne languie pas trop longtemps car la petite fille apparu rapidement en haut du grand escalier de marbre. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily, elle accouru vers elle un sourire fondu jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle faillit même lui sauté dans les bras, mais se retint.

-Salut Cônty! Ça va bien?

-Maintenant oui.lui répondit la petite fille.

Un peu surprise, Evans le demanda alors pourquoi. Elle lui expliqua alors que depuis qu'elle était arrivé, tout le monde ne faisait que l'agacé et l'écœurer. Que la seule personne qui ait été gentil avec elle s'était Lily et que celle-ci lui avait manqué pendant ces quelque temps qu'elles avaient séparés. Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à un coin tranquille de la table des gryffondor. Elles se servirent puis continuèrent de discuté de tout de rien. Elles se récitèrent leur avant-midi. À leur droite Sirius sauta sur la table et exécuta une petite gigue qui fit bien rigoler tout les gens présent. Cônty semblait le trouver particulièrement amusant et riait bien plus fort que plusieurs. Alors qu'il redescendait de son perchoir, son regard tomba sur Lily et Cônty qui semblaient toute les deux avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Les rire cessèrent et les deux filles se remirent à parler. Sirius ne leur portait déjà plus attention.

-Tu vois ça c'est Sirius, un des gars populaire de Gryffondor. Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il à de plus que les autres, à par bien sur qu'il doit détenir le record de celui qui à récolter le plus de retenues pendant son passage à l'école.

-Moi je le trouve très mignion.dit Cônty en rosissant légèrement.

Lily lui fit alors un sourire complice et baissa la voix de deux octaves.

-Je dois l'avouer qu'il est plutôt craquant.

Elles se mirent alors à rire comme des copines. C'est là qu'elles surent que quelque chose venait de naître entre elle. Lily raconta ce que c'était les maraudeur, une bande d'amis qui causait un maximum de méfaits. Elle lui parla de chacun des individus qui formaient cette clique. Elle lui raconta également plusieurs histoire sur d'autre personne qu'elle connaissait de vu. Elle lui expliqua aussi sa situation amicale.

-Maintenant m'a moi comme amie et je ne t'abandonnerai pas, croit moi.lui dit tout bonnement la petite.

Lily lui souri tendrement, elle s'était prit d'affection pour l'élève de première année lui arrivait à peine au épaule. Elle veillerait sur elle comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait. Elles durent malheureusement se quitter lorsque la cloche sonna pour aller dans leur cours respectif. Evans avait cour de métamorphose. Dans la classe elle s'assit dans la première rangée et sorti de son sac les livres qu'elle aurait besoin pour le cours. La professeure était assise à son bureau et attendait patiemment que tout les élèves soit présent. Comme si le monde était contre elle, James et Sirius vinrent prendre possession de la table de travail juste derrière la sienne. Une élève de Gryffondor prit place à la droite de la préfète. Elle était très discrète et Lily s'entendit bien avec elle dès les premières paroles qu'elles échangèrent. Le début du cours fut agréable. Les élèves devaient transformer un oreiller de plumes en oiseau. Parfois, un oreiller explosait, répandant son contenu un peu partout dans la classe. Quelques uns réussissaient prodigieusement à faire apparaître une aile à leur polochon. Les deux filles riaient d'un même rire cristallin. Alors que le cours était déjà entamé depuis longtemps, un bout de parchemin vint se poser en lévitant devant Lily. En le regardant curieusement, mais avec méfiance, elle le prit. Elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le jeter au lieu de le lire, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Gros dilemme. Sa soif de savoir l'importa sur le reste. Elle déplia le morceau de parchemin et le lut.

«Tu n'a pas d'amis alors tu commence à sympathisé avec les élèves de première année! C'est bien bas. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu en arriverais là. Tu es si désespéré que ça? En plus celle que tu t'es fait comme amie n'ait nul autre que l'étrange Cônty Melsman. . . tu me déçois sérieusement même si tu n'a jamais été bien haute dans mon estime, sale petite créature démentiel!»

Lily reconnu aussitôt l'écriture étroitement grossière de James Potter. Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant avant de retourner toute son attention sur son oreiller. Il n'avait qu'un bec anodin et une seule aile qui battait frénétiquement l'aire dans l'espoir de s'envoler, le résultat n'était qu'il ne faisait que faire des tonneaux sur place à quelque centimètre de hauteur. La cloche de la fin du cours sonna et au soulagement d'Evans, le reste da la journée passa très rapidement. Au souper, elle mangea en compagnie de Cônty et évita bien de lui parler du message de Potter. Elles s'entendaient à merveille. Elle avait hâte également d'aller retrouver Remus dans le parc après avoir manger. C'était leur rendez-vous habituel. Avec le garçon se n'était pas la même chose qu'avec la petite fille. Premièrement celle-ci était beaucoup plus jeune et cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient. Lily ne racontait donc pas la même chose au deux. Cônty elle s'amusait et rigolait avec elle, quant à Remus il était son meilleur ami, ils étaient le journal intime l'un de l'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

NdA : Voilà! J'aime bien se chapitre où il y a beaucoup d'interaction entre James et Lily. Dit moi ce que VOUS en pensez. À la prochaine!

Kissous

Sam


	5. Nouvelle acclamée

Disclaimer : Seul Cônty Melsman, Justin Springhook et Amélia Riects m'appartiennent.

RaR :

Twinzie : Je dois te le concéder, mais il ne faut pas perdre l'idée qu'ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup les deux.

NdA : Je suis quelque peu déçu, je croyais que plus de monde lirait ma fic, mais même si peu de monde le font, je ne lâcherai pas pour autant l'écriture de cette fic. Alors que l'aventure se poursuit!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 4

Nouvelle acclamée

Voilà déjà que plusieurs semaines qui se son écoulé depuis le début de l'année. Le fond de l'aire s'était rafraichi et septembre avait laissé sa place à octobre. Les journées se raccourcissaient petit à petit. Bientôt le paysage prendrait des couleurs chaudes. Lily avait prit l'habitude de manger dès qu'elle le pouvait avec Cônty et passait également toutes ses soirées avec elle. Elle s'emblait avoir prit la petite fille sous son aile. Étant plus vieille et une élèves studieuse, elle l'aidait dans ses devoirs et lui donnait quelques que truc pour retenir ceci ou cela. Elles s'attendaient à merveille. Mes toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Lily devait donc quitter vers huit heures du soir, juste avant le couvre feu qui est à huit heure et demi. Mais lorsqu'elle prenait congé de la compagnie de Cônty, elle ne rentrait pas directement à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Non, elle détournait le règlement et rejoignait Remus dans le parc sous un saule pleureur dont les branches effleuraient le sol. C'était leur point de rendez-vous depuis bien longtemps et ils continuaient d'y aller sans relâche. Chaque fois c'était aussi agréable que la précédente. Ils se connaissaient comme leurs poches. Remus n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante au sujet de l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec la première année. Il trouvait même que s'était une très bonne chose. Il avait observé la petite et avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis, elle était seule lorsque Lily n'était pas avec elle. Elle s'emblait aussi être préoccupé par quelque chose. Remus encourageait la préfète de m'être en contacte d'autre personne avec Cônty, des gens de son âge. Il même aurait voulu se lier d'amitié avec elle, il adorait les enfants, mais ses amis se seraient douté que quelque chose le liait à Lily. Aucun n'avait de secret pour l'autre. Aussi Lily ne lui avait pas caché les choses bizarres qui se passaient quand Justin Springhook lui adressait la parole. Remus ne se prononçait pas encore sur le sujet, trop amuser à voir son amie dans cet état. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, désorienté et sans moyen. Lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet, il était prit de fou rire silencieux qui lui donnait une teinte rosé. Alors Lily lui disait sans cesse que cela lui arriverait également un jour et qu'à ce moment se serait-elle qui se tordrait de rire. En parlant de Justin, elle était encore incapable de lui adresser la parole. Chaque fois qu'elle le tentait, son estomac se contractait et des picotements lui tiraillaient les jambes lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était préférable qu'elle prenne la fuite.

Lily avait une matinée peu chargé, elle avait entre autre un cours de métamorphose et un d'histoire de la magie. Elle était en train de déjeuner avec Cônty comme elle le faisait maintenant si naturellement. Un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor, les maraudeur se marraient bien et attiraient l'attention. Sirius se pavanait en faisant la poule autour de la table, laissant ses amis mort de rire. Sa jeune fille pouvait à peine respirer tant elle prenait pars à l'hilarité. La cloche sonna à se moment et Lily ramassa ses cahier, dit au revoir à Cônty qui avait encore la larme à l'œil et les lèvre étiré en un grand sourire, puis se dirigea vers son cour de métamorphose. Elle s'assit tranquillement à sa place, Sirius et James s'assirent derrière en provocant un énorme fracas. Le cours était en commun avec Poufsouffle. La fille qui était venu s'assoir à la table de travail où Lily était déjà, était Amélia Riects. Celle-ci était bien trop gêné pour se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Malgré ce fait, elles avaient tout de même rient d'une même voix la dernière fois. La professeure leva son nez de ses notes puis regarda la classe se remplir d'élèves essoufflé d'avoir couru pour arriver avant que la cloche du début des cours ne sonne. Lorsqu'elle retenti dans le château, McGonagall commença son cours. Il était strictement théorique, se qui faisait un contraste avec ses cour habituelle qui contenait plus de pratique. Elle arrêta de donner des notes de cours alors qu'il restait dix minutes.

-Rangez vos cahiers, j'ai une importante nouvelle dont je dois vous faire par.

Pendant que les élèves faisait se qui leur était demandé, des suppositions circulaient sur la nature de cette nouvelle.

-Au moment où je vois parle, tous les professeurs doivent annoncer la nouvelle à leur classe. Je me lance. Le directeur à travailler très fort pour que ceci se produise. Il à dut écrire de nombreuse lettre et se déplacer en personne pour organisé cet évènement. Donc, après plusieurs hiboux, les directeurs de l'école de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons on finalement accepté.

Les élèves ne tenant plus en place se mirent à discuter avec leur voisin. Pourquoi la professeure parle de ces écoles? Qu'est-ce que les directeurs ont accepté? C'était les questions qui revenaient sans cesse. Minerva se racla bruyamment la gorge et le silence revint graduellement avec quelque peu de difficulté.

-Laissez moi continuer et vous saurez de quoi il s'agit.dit-elle avec un regard amusé. Alors les directeur des différentes écoles ont sont venu à une entente. Ils ont organisé un échange interscolaire.

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations de surprises. Certain était très enthousiasme alors que d'autre ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. La professeure du ramener un nouvelle fois le silence et le calme.

-Donc deux élèves de Beauxbâtons et deux autre de Durmstrang arriverons pour l'halloween, alors que quatre de Poudlard partirons, deux dans chacune des écoles participantes. Maintenant je dois vous dirent quels élèves sont admissible à faire l'échange. Seulement les septièmes années ont ce privilège. Les préfets, préfètes, préfet en chef et préfète en chef, ne son pas autorisé à participer. Tout ceux qui son intéressé devrons faire parvenir à le responsable de leur maison un morceau de parchemin où figurera son nom et l'école à laquelle l'élève aimerait aller. Après élimination, les élèves jugés dignes recevront le privilège de passer une très grande partie de l'année dans l'école qu'ils auront choisi. Ils partiront la veille de l'halloween et reviendront seulement à la fin mai. Tout les participant de l'échange, devrons rester constamment à l'école, même pour les vacances de noël et de pâque. Les parent devront être avisés et consentirent à cet échange avant que leur enfant ne soit parti vers de nouveau horizon. La veille de l'halloween, un banquet d'au revoir sera organisé et les élèves qui partirons dans les différentes écoles, seront annoncé.la professeur prit une grande respiration et continua. Je vous laisse discuter de ceci et je conte bien recevoir toute les candidatures le plus rapidement possible.

La cloche sonna et tout les élèves se levèrent dans un bruit de chaise crissant sur le plancher et en parlant fort de la nouvelle.

-Remus Lupin, puis-je vous voir un instant.dit la professeure.

James, Sirius et Peter dirent à leur ami qu'ils l'attendaient à l'extérieur et Remus alla voir la professeure. Lily avait déjà quitté la salle de cour et se dirigeait vers son autre cour. L'avant-midi passa rapidement. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cette nouvelle qui les emportait. Evans surprit même une conversation entre une clique de fille.

-… je suis sure que il va y avoir au moins un beau gars dans ceux qui vont venir passer l'année ici.disait l'une.

-Oui ça va faire changement.disait l'autre

-Un peu d'exotisme.terminait la dernière.

Puis elles s'étaient éloignées en gloussant. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment comprit tout ces petits entre les filles et les garçons. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que les garçons asseyait d'impressionné l'autre sexe et que les filles se pavanait devant la gante masculine. Cela lui était arrivé quelques fois qu'un garçon ait voulu être plus qu'une connaissance, plus qu'un ami, mais chaque fois celui qui avait osé penser aller loin avec elle s'était prit un énorme râteau. Au moment où elle pensait à ces étranges relations entre les deux sexes, une personne en particulier fit surface dans les songes de Lily : Justin. Comment pouvait-elle penser à lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas, même si cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils partageaient la salle commune des préfets en chef. Lily ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et s'enfuyait à tout coup lorsqu'il tentait d'établir une conversation. S'était bizarre comme situation et la jeune fille n'avait jamais agit de la sorte. Remus qui était encore incapable de se prononcer à ce sujet du à ses fou rire qui le prenait quand le sujet était abordé. Le moment était venu de diner, elle ce rendit à la grande salle et s'assit face à Cônty qui s'était déjà servi dans les nombreux plats qui s'offrait à eux. La jeune fit eu à peine le temps d'en faire autant que le directeur en personne était venu la chercher suivit de près par Justin. Ils se rendirent dans la pièce qui était situé juste derrière la table des professeurs, là où au début de l'année, McGonagall leur avait donné la tâche de distribuer les horaires. Seulement, maintenant se n'était que les préfets en chef qui était convié à cette réunion. Dumbledore les fit s'assoir. Les sofas étaient confortable et moelleux.

-Si je vous est réuni ici Miss Evans et M. Springhook, c'est pour vous entretenir d'une certaine chose. Vous devez être au courant que nous allons participer avec l'école de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons à un échange interscolaire. Il va relever de vos fonctions de guider les élèves étranger dans notre beau château et de veiller à se que leur intégration soit parfaite. Ils devront se sentirent ici comme chez-eux. Comme ils arriveront le soir de l'halloween, je conte sur vous pour que cette année l'habituel banquet soit innovateur. Vous devrez travailler ensemble sur se projet. Je veux que nos nouvel arrivant soit accueilli en grand, alors faite marcher votre imagination, vous avez carte blanche pour cette soirée. Puis si tout se passe bien et que les élèves apprécie cette soirée, peut-être vous donnerais-je l'occasion d'organiser d'autre chose.il leur fit un clin d'œil sur ces paroles. Ah! Oui! J'ai oublié de vous dire que vous devez inclure dans votre soirée, une répartition, car les élèves étranger serons temporairement placé dans l'une ou l'autre des maisons. Vous pouvez maintenant disposé et je veux votre projet de bienvenue avant le 21 octobre, pour nous laisser le temps de tout préparer.

Ils sortirent tout les trois de la pièce, le directeur retourna à la table des professeurs. Lily se dépêcha pour retourner au près de son amie de première année. Dès qu'elle fut assise, elle commença à parler très rapidement.

-Wow! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis.fit la fillette.

-Tu à entendu parler de l'échange interscolaire. Alors les élèves étrangers vont arriver la journée de l'halloween et Dumbledore compte sur moi et Springhook pour préparer une soirée qui sort de la tradition.dit-elle d'un ton affolé.

-Et puis?fit Cônty en haussant les épaules. Ça va être intéressant pour toi d'organiser ça avec lui et sa va être amusant pour le reste de l'école de participer à un nouveau truc. Faite-nous quelque chose de spectaculaire.finit-elle par déclarer.

-Tu ne comprends pas Melsman!s'écria Lily avant de baisser la voix pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. Je lui aie à peine adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes tout les deux préfets en chefs et à tous les moments où il à tenté d'engager une conversation avec moi, je me défilais. Tu vois quant je le voie ou bien qu'il est à proximité de moi, je deviens tout flagada. Ce n'est pas normal de perdre tout ses moyens devant un simple garçon.

Lily avait débité ces paroles avec empressement de peur que peut-être quelqu'un qui passait par là entende par mégarde ses dires. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ont sache qu'elle avait un côté faible. Cônty souriait tout simplement, un sourire qui rappelait à Lily étrangement Remus.

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour ce garçon . . . dit doucement la petite fille.

Evans parut choqué par les propos que lui tenait Cônty. Elle les chassa d'un revers de main et détourna la conversation. Elle en parlerait à Remus se soir, peut-être lui la comprendrait-il? L'après-midi parut très cour et la tomber du jour venu, la préfète en chef se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour y passer un peu de temps avec son amie de première année. Elles avaient entreprit de jouer une partit d'échec version sorcier. Bien que Lily fût la plus vieille et une élève doué, c'était Cônty qui avait mené le jeu depuis le début. Melsman très fière d'elle-même sur le coup qu'elle venait de jouer, regarda son adversaire avec un regard étincelant. Lily s'avoua à se moment vaincu et rendit les armes. C'est à cet instant que la bande des maraudeurs vinrent en direction des deux filles.

-Evans tu te fais battre aux échecs par une petite fille de première année! Qu'elle honte!s'exclama Black

-Elle est peut-être jeune, mais entre vous deux on se demande qui à le plus de maturité.dit Lily du tac au tac.

Black fit la grimace et se croisa les bras l'air boudeur.

-C'est dommage que les préfets ne puisse pas participer, on aurait peut-être pu avoir la paix pendant quelques temps.dit alors Potter.

-Tu devrais t'inscrire, je ne t'aurai hors de ma vu.

Black et Potter repartir à l'opposer pendant que Lupin adressait un petit clin d'œil à Lily avant de rejoindre ses acolytes. Cônty avait vu Remus et regardait maintenant Lily l'air de dire «Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.». Lily préféra éviter catégoriquement le sujet. Bientôt arriva l'heure du couvre feu et Lily se dirigea vers le grand saule pleureur qui servait de point de rendez-vous. Remus était déjà là et l'attendait patiemment accoter négligemment contre le tronc. Il était à moitié caché par les branchages, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit au pied de l'arbre. Lupin se laissa glisser en poussant un long bâillement.

-Tu sais Lily on ne devrait pas rester trop tard se soir, je suis totalement vidé.

Lily se tourna brusquement vers son copain et lui ébouriffa férocement les cheveux. Ils se mirent à rire tout deux comme des gamins.

-Remus dit moi, je t'ai parlé de Justin . . .

-Oui . . . dit-il en se retenant de rire.

-C'est vraiment sérieux se que j'ai à te dire, Cônty pense que je ressens quelque chose pour lui.dit la fille avec un regard qui suppliait presque Remus de démentir se que Melsman avait dit.

-Moi je crois que tu ne veux tout simplement pas te l'avouer . . . ou bien on est complètement dans le champ.

-Tu parle comme Cônty.fit remarquer Lily. En fait, vous vous ressembler énormément. Tu devrais lui parler, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Il est même possible que vous vous liguiez contre moi.dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ce serait bien.dit-il du ton penseur. Mais il me serait impossible de te faire du mal, tu est bien trop cher à mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu était faché contre moi et que tu décidait de révéler tout les secret que je t'ai confié?

-Tu ferais tout bonnement dure.

Ils rirent à vois basses en appréciant ce moment de pur amitié qui les avaient toujours guidé.

-Je crois que tu devrais parler à ce Justin Sprinhook. Seulement pour apprendre à le connaître et vérifier si Cônty et moi nous ne nous trompons pas. De toute façon tu va devoir travailler en harmonie avec lui tout au long de l'année, aussi bien commencer à établir un lien strictement professionnel . . . et on verra pour la suite.

Lily lui tira la langue et se mit à le chatouiller. Le garçon était particulièrement sensible aux chatouillis aux côtes. Après une séance de titillation, ils en conclurent qu'il était temps de rentré au château. Ils marchèrent dans sa direction d'un pas lent et somnolent. Arrivé devant le portail, Remus prit Lily dans ses bras et la serra chaleureusement.

-James et Sirius ne sont pas si méchant, ils ont bon fond. J'assai sans cesse de leur montré subtilement que tu es une fille chouette, mais ils sont un peu boqué.lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Je me fou de eux Remus, dit moi seulement que tu seras toujours là pour me supporter et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

-Je te le promets, cela n'arrivera jamais, je ne suis pas comme ceux que tu à connu. Je te protègerai petite «sœur».

Lily le serra encore plus fort à ces paroles. Ils durent à contre cœur se séparer et prendre chacun le chemin de leur salle commune respective. Lily Evans franchi le tableau de celle réservé aux préfets en chef, mais lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, une tignasse de cheveux brun reposait sur le bras d'un sofa. En s'approchant de plus près, elle vit Justin qui s'était endormi. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle tenta de traverser la pièce mal éclairé. Mais c'était peine perdu, elle trébucha sur une table basse, fit un vol planer par-dessus et atterrit avec fracas de l'autre côté. Justin se réveilla en sursaut, l'aire parfaitement alerte. Il tourna abruptement la tête en direction d'où provenait le boucan. Il vit Lily Evans étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Elle se releva douloureusement après son atterrissage forcé. Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Justin, qui s'emblait amusé.

-Miss Evans, préfète en chef, vous dépassé l'heure d'un coucher.dit-il moqueur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

NdA : Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain va être beaucoup intéressant, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, il me brule les doigts. Lol!

Kissous

Sam (Samanta)


End file.
